Another Life Chance!
by ViolenceID
Summary: Misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha telah berhasil Naruto dan timnya lakukan. Janjinya pada Sakura juga sudah berhasil Naruto tepati. Lalu yang tersisa kini hanyalah mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Suara gemericik air terjun menjadi sebuah melodi takdir yang mengikat sebuah tali persahabatan diantara mereka. Langit yang berwarna kelabu menjadi sebuah saksi bisu pertarungan dua remaja yang masing-masing sudah terobsesi dengan jalan hidup yang mereka pilih.

Namun ini baru awalnya saja.

Seperti saat kau membuka sebuah sampul buku baru yang di dalamnya tak sedikitpun terdapat coretan tangan atau gambaran-gambaran kreatif dari sebuah imajinasi yang muncul di dalam kepala. Dan yang namanya sebuah awal pasti semuanya di mulai dari angka nol yang tak berisikan suatu jumlah apapun.

Untuk menulis takdir ini, kau hanya perlu mengotori lebaran putih dari buku itu. Dengan huruf, dengan angka, dengan bentuk, dengan garis, dengan simbol, ataupun dengan titik. Lalu kemudian kau akan sadar jika sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, kepalamu akan terusik dengan kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri, kau marah, kesal, sebal, atau kau juga bisa pasrah.

Kemudian kau ingin memulainya dari awal lagi. Kau merobek lembaran kertas yang sudah kau kotori dengan tinta takdir dari bolpoinmu, mulai dari nol sekali lagi.

Perumpamaan tersebut tak ubahnya dengan kehidupan ini. Dan hal itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh remaja berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang menatap sebuah kepulan debu yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berada. Awan berwarna kelam yang bernaung di atas kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan sebuah gemuruh, menandakan sebentar lagi hujan akan menerpa daratan Bumi ini.

Angin badai yang mulai datang, perlahan menerpa tempat pertempuran keramat yang pernah di jajah oleh dua shinobi dengan berkemampuan setara dewa yang dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan sebuah gunung dengan satu jurusnya. _Saigo no Tani_ (Valley of The End) adalah nama tempat itu.

Tik!

Akhirnya yang di tunggu telah tiba. Air mata kesedihan yang di berikan oleh langit kini mengisi suasana panas yang terjadi di lembah itu, dinginnya rintikan hujan yang di taburi oleh hembusan angin tak sedikitpun bisa mendinginkan panasnya api kemarahan diantara kedua remaja yang kini saling berpandangan dengan masing-masing mata yang berbeda bentuknya.

Sorot tajam khas hewan buas terus berfokus pada sosok lain di seberang aliran air terjun di depannya yang mulai bangkit kembali, dan kali ini tubuhnya di tambahi dua sayap yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul di punggungnya.

Namun Naruto tak peduli itu. Tujuan dari acara kejar-kejaran ini adalah membawa pulang pemuda bandel di depannya dengan luka atau tidak sama sekali, karena bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk melakukan ini.

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tergelak. Membuat tatapan Naruto makin menajam karena sepertinya tidak hal lucu yang sedang terjadi, "Ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk memperkuat diri, sekarang aku paham maksud dari perkataanmu, Itachi!" Sasuke berteriak ke arah langit.

Dari apa yang Naruto lihat, sepertinya kutukan yang Orochimaru tinggalkan kini sudah mengambil alih kesadaran rekan timnya tersebut. Dengan kata lain, tak ada pilihan lain selain membuat Sasuke menanggung konsekuensi dari pertarungan ini.

"Selanjutnya, hanya tinggal membunuh sahabat baikku." Setelah selesai mendeklarasikan apa yang terngiang di kepalanya, Sasuke akhirnya menatap kembali Naruto, dan kini di sertai dengan senyuman maniak yang dulu pernah Naruto lihat pada Gaara.

"Apakah kekuatan, begitu penting bagimu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja! Karena dengan kekuatan, aku bisa membunuh Itachi!"

"Begitu." Naruto lalu memandang tangan kirinya yang terasa seperti hilang kekuatan. Dan terlihat dengan jelas kalau chakra merah yang di pinjamkan oleh Kyuubi mulai menguar dan mulai habis massanya, fokusnya kemudian teralih kembali ke Sasuke. "Kau butuh kekuatan? Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya!" Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, terciptalah sebuah bola spiral di tangan kanan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum maniak. "Dengan senang hati, aku akan menerimanya!" Tak ingin kalah, Sasuke menciptakan sebuah _Chidori_ di tangan kirinya.

"SASUKE...!"

"NARUTO...!"

Mereka melompat bersamaan.

" _CHIDORI/RASENGAN."_

 **[Another Life Chance]**

 **Disclaim** **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Summary:** Misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha telah berhasil Naruto dan timnya lakukan. Janjinya pada Sakura juga sudah berhasil Naruto tepati. Lalu yang tersisa kini hanyalah mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage.

.

 **A Beginning**

Tes!

Tes!

Kedua kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka saat di rasakan badannya bukan berada pada tempat yang seharusnya. Ada rasa hangat dan dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan saat genangan air berwarna kuning kehijauan membasahi seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya, dari kepala sampai mata kakinya.

"Aku, ini?" Sadar akan keberadaannya sekarang, Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah samping dimana jauh disana terdapat sebuah kerangkeng besi yang mengurung makhluk berekor sembilan yang di takuti oleh semua orang sedang balas menatapnya dengan mata merah yang bersinar jamblang di balik gelapnya penjara itu. "Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum –bukan, melainkan sedang memamerkan semua taringnya seperti sedang menjadi model dari iklan pasta gigi, ada sebuah kilatan aneh pada gigi putih dan bersih itu. **"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan yang kupinjami? Kau menyukainya?"**

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk bertanya hal seperti itu?"

" **Bukan aku yang membawamu kemari, tapi kau sendiri yang mendatangi tempat ini."**

"Oh," Naruto mulai bangkit. "Tentang pertanyaanmu, aku tidak menyukainya. Kuakui jika kekuatanku menjadi jauh lebih besar saat menggunakannya, tapi konsekuensinya tubuhku terasa panas dan kulitku terasa seperti terkelupas, itu sangat menyakitkan kau tahu."

Kyuubi mendengus. **"Itu adalah resi –"**

"...Tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih, kalau bukan karena kekuatanmu aku pasti tidak akan bisa menghentikan Sasuke."

Kyuubi terhenyak melihat bagaimana bocah yang usianya beranjak empat belas tahun di depannya tersenyum penuh kejujuran. Terlebih lagi melihat tatapan dari mata biru itu, terpancar jelas sebuah kepercayaan yang di berikan padanya. Tapi kedua hal itu masih belum cukup sebagai pembukti.

Kyuubi mendengus. **"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak sering-sering memakai kekuatanku? Supaya aku bisa perlahan merusak segel yang mengurungku sekarang."**

Naruto tiba-tiba tergelak. "Hahaha, jangan buat aku tertawa, tentu saja aku tidak akan sering-sering menggunakannya, dasar Bodoh."

" **Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, hah? Bukannya kau sendiri yang punya penyakit itu!"**

"Huh. APA KATAMU!?"

 **~o~**

Puk!

Tsunade meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dahi Naruto, di maksudkan untuk mengecek suhu badan Genin berisik yang sudah berhasil mengubah jalan hidupnya tersebut. "Suhu badannya seratus persen normal, tapi entah kenapa dia masih belum sadar sampai sekarang." wanita yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan tertinggi desa Konoha tersebut menatap Kakashi yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu.

"Terakhir kulihat, dia sedang berbaring bersama Sasuke di Lembah Akhir terdiam memandang langit yang sedang hujan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Saat itu kami saling berbicara." Mendengar suara itu, sontak Tsunade dan Kakashi menoleh. Mata mereka mendapati kalau sosok yang sedang menjadi bahan obrolan telah membuka kelopak matanya, "Kami berbicara tentang sebuah kekuatan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian kami berbicara mengenai tujuan hidup kami masing-masing, dan jawaban Sasuke masih tetap sama. Selanjutnya, kami bicara kembali mengenai sebuah ikatan, lalu pembicaraan tersebut bersangkut-paut dengan kekuatan lagi."

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening saat Naruto selesai berbicara. Kedua orang dewasa yang berada di sisinya hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan cerita cowok pirang yang sepertinya masih ada kelanjutannya, namun tiba-tiba salah satu jendela ruangan itu terbuka, dan masuklah satu sosok paling mengganggu yang pernah ada. Jiraiya.

"Oh, sepertinya semuanya lagi tegang."

Urat di pelipis Tsunade keluar dan membentuk sebuah perempatan. Hal selanjutnya yang di lakukan oleh sang Godaime adalah mengangkat satu kepalan tinjunya yang terlapisi sebuah pendar biru yang jelas-jelas menandakan kalau itu adalah pendar dari sebuah chakra. Jiraiya terhenyak dalam posisi jongkoknya di daun pintu, otaknya belum sempat selesai memproses apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba sebuah bogeman telah terlebih dahulu melesat kearahnya.

"Anu..."

"BERISIK!"

Pow!

Tubuh Jiraiya langsung melayang ke langit sore, dan kemudian lenyap dengan efek gambar sebuah bintang.

"Dasar tua bangka mesum!"

Naruto tertawa lepas melihat kemalangan nasib Jiraiya, entah kenapa melihat tingkah konyol dua orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri itu, beban dan rasa sakit yang sedang di tanggung oleh badannya terasa hilang. Namun itu hal itu hanya sementara, karena memar yang berada di sudut bibirnya langsung saja berdenyut, membuat tawanya berubah menjadi ringisan rasa sakit.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Sepertinya sekarang kau butuh istirahat. Kakashi! Tinggalkan dia, aku akan mengutus beberapa Anbu untuk menjaga ruangan ini." Setelah Kakashi mengangguk, dia menghilang dengan _Sunshin_. Tsunade mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, "Tidurlah. Jika kau mencoba kabur dari sini, aku akan menyuruh satu batalion Anbu untuk menangkapmu."

"Sebelum Nenek pergi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Melihat bagaimana Tsunade berhenti melangkah, Naruto melanjutkan. "Dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: E... ada yang butuh alasan kenapa saya buat cerita ini?**

 **Sepertinya gak ada yang butuh.**

 **Okelah, saya jelaskan. Saya membuat cerita keren ini (padahal enggak) karena tanpa sadar jari saya mengetik sendiri seolah ada jin yang merasukinya (ini bohong), lalu setelah saya sadar, akhirnya terlanjur sudah saya mempublishnya. Dan itupun secara tidak sadar (bohong lagi).**

 **Mungkin ide yang ada pada cerita ini pernah dibuat oleh Author lain, tapi jujur, saya membuat fic ini bukan karena terinspirasi oleh cerita lain tapi murni dari dalam kepala saya.**

 **Untuk cerita lain akan update sabtu ini.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Lolicon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Siang menjelang. Sudah satu hari lamanya setelah misi hidup mati untuk yang di lakukan oleh lima Genin –bukan, lebih tepatnya sembilan Genin yang tiga diantaranya adalah Genin kiriman desa Sunagakure yang menjadi bala bantuan sekaligus penyelamat dan pengeksekusi anak buah Orochimaru. Dengan adanya mereka bertiga, tim inti plus Lee yang juga datang membantu nyawanya dapat diselamatkan.

Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasurnya mendengar sebuah kabar kalau nyawa dua temannya yang masuk ke dalam tim inti berada di ujung tanduk karena luka yang mereka derita sangat berat. Remaja pirang itu berharap dalam hati tentang kesalamatan nyawa mereka, karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Sebagai seorang jinchuriki, luka ringan seperti memar dan sejenisnya bisa sembuh dalam waktu satu malam karena daya regenerasi seorang junchiriki memang jauh lebih cepat. Namun luka yang di derita bukan hanya luka fisik saja, ada satu luka parah yang ia derita di dalam tubuhnya. Keracunan chakra.

Mengkonsumsi chakra berkekuatan negatif milik Kyuubi memang berdampak tak langsung bagi tubuh. Memang benar saat memakai chakra tersebut luka fisik seperti sayatan atau luka bakar akan sembuh dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit saja, namun hal itu tak menutup kerugian seperti yang saat ini di rasakan oleh Naruto.

Dalam pertarungannya melawan Sasuke, Naruto sadar kalau dirinya sudah mengkonsumsi chakra negatif itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi yang saat itu ada di pikirannya hanya untuk membawa Sasuke ke Konoha, dia sudah bersumpah dalam hati kalau dirinya akan membawa kembali Sasuke dengan cara apapun. Hanya satu tujuan itu yang ada di dalam kepalanya, faktor ini juga yang menjadi pemicu ketidaksadaran diri pada waktu itu.

Memakai chakra Kyuubi memang menambah kekuatan yang besar, membuat darah seolah mendidih karena di serang adrenalin, dan tubuh terasa tegang seperti habis di suntik _dopping_ kelebihan dosis. Naruto tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu saat dirinya hampir sepenuhnya di kuasai oleh nafsu membunuh, arah tujuannya hampir hilang kalau saja ingatan tentang janjinya pada Sakura tidak menjadi sebuah gambaran di kepalanya.

Dia hampir menjadi seperti Sasuke.

Terobsesi untuk membunuh.

Srek!

Pintu ruangan tempatnya berada terbuka, membuat Naruto yang masih terbayang pertarungan kemarin dengan reflek menoleh.

"Naruto!"

 **[Another Life Chance]**

 **Disclaim** **-** **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Summary:** Misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha telah berhasil Naruto dan timnya lakukan. Janjinya pada Sakura juga sudah berhasil Naruto tepati. Lalu yang tersisa kini hanyalah mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage.

.

 **Chapter 1: Kedua Senyum Yang Terukir!**

Melihat Sakura tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibir ranumnya, membuat Naruto yang masih tak mengerti keadaan hanya bisa memandang heran ke arah gadis bermata emerald itu.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi tergeletak tak berdaya tiba-tiba di genggam oleh kedua tangan gadis dengan nama belakang Haruno itu. Reflek Naruto terkejut karena perilaku tak biasa yang di tunjukan Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat memandang tangannya sendiri yang sedang di pegang, lalu dia beralih kembali menatap kedua mata yang mulai berlapiskan cairan bening yang masih tertahan.

"A-Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto terbata.

"A-Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, sangat, sangat, sangat berterima kasih." Sakura mulai terisak, rasa haru, senang, dan semua rasa yang baik bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa membalas tatapan emerald itu dengan senyuman yang terukir.

"Itu sudah merupakan janjiku, dan aku harus menepatinya. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku."

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah pernah menjenguk Sasuke?"

Sejenak Sakura menghapus sisa air matanya, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak boleh menjenguknya, itu kata Anbu yang berjaga."

"Kalau begitu," Naruto mulai bergerak dari kasurnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura. "Mau ikut menjenguk Sasuke denganku?"

 **~o~**

Baru saja satu menit terlewat saat Naruto keluar dari ruangan inapnya, dia kini harus menyesal telah menolak permintaan Sakura untuk membantunya. Berjalan di koridor dengan tubuh yang rasanya seperti kehilangan kekuatan bukanlah keinginannya, rasa nyeri di setiap otot tubuhnya kini terasa seperti berdenyut dan menekan semua saraf rasa sakit yang langsung saja membuatnya seperti mengangkat sebuah gunung di pundaknya.

Langkahnya kini tertatih, tangan kanannya yang kini menempel di tembok ia gunakan sebagai media penyeimbang tubuhnya karena jika ia lepaskan begitu saja ia merasa kalau tubuhnya akan ambruk. Naruto merasa kalau hal yang di lakukannya sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan lari sejauh lima puluh kilometer tanpa henti, dapat ia rasakan kalau kakinya sudah mulai gemetar karena sudah tak kuat menahan beban dari tubuhnya sendiri, bahkan yang paling memalukan adalah nafasnya yang sudah tersenggal-senggal.

Naruto ingin tidur sekarang.

"Naruto," Panggil Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tak keberatan membantumu."

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Lalu cowok pirang itu memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri untuk sekedar melirik Sakura yang menatapnya khawatir, "Kalau kau memaksa, itu akan sangat membantu Sakura-chan."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Saat Naruto menerima tawarannya, entah kenapa hatinya begitu merasa lega, karena sejujurnya melihat keadaan rekan timnya yang paling berisik berjalan seperti orang tua sakit-sakitan, ada rasa khawatir yang menyerang hati kecilnya.

Di ambilnya satu lengan pemuda itu, yang kemudian ia lingkarkan pada leher kecilnya. "Seharusnya kau itu bisa lebih jujur. Lihat! Wajahmu saja sudah mulai pucat begini."

Naruto menoleh. Kemudian cowok pirang itu terkekeh, "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain."

Sakura mulai memapah Naruto. "Siapa yang orang lain? Aku ini rekan satu timmu, Naruto. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kepadaku."

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya tidak terbiasa merepotkan orang lain, dan aku juga tak ingin merepotkan orang lain."

Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat sorot dari mata biru yang mulai meredup tersebut. Ingatannya kembali menguak fakta kalau selama ini Naruto hanya hidup sendiri, tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, dan tanpa perhatian dari warga. Yah, dirinya memang tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sebatang kara, takkan pernah ada yang memasakkan sarapan, takkan pernah ada sebuah kehangatan, dan takkan pernah ada sebuah ikatan.

Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat dirinya pulang ke rumah tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyambut kedatangannya. Mungkin rasanya sakit. Atau perih?

"Sakura-chan, kita sampai."

Sakura sedikit tersentak, dia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya. "A-Ahh, benar juga."

"Baiklah, dari sini aku akan mengatasinya." Sakura melepaskan rangkulan tangan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu sendiri terlebih dahulu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya ia menghadap ke arah Anbu yang tak sedikipun menunjukkan sebuah gestur, hanya berdiri tegak di depan pintu seperti hiasan ruangan.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Kami berdua ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tunjukan surat ijinmu. Jika kau tidak punya, kau tidak boleh masuk."

Sebuah akal bulus tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala Naruto, membuat cowok itu memamerkan sebuah senyum simpul. "Jika kau tidak mengijinkan Naruto Uzumaki untuk masuk, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Hokage-sama." Sebuah cengiran kemenangan terpatri di bibir Naruto. namun senyuman itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, sebelum sang Anbu menjawab.

"Tugas ini di berikan pada kami oleh Hokage-sama sendiri. Jadi jika ada orang yang tidak berkepentingan atau orang yang tidak memiliki surat ijin dari Hokage-sama, maka kami tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya masuk."

Kini Naruto hanya bisa ternganga karena tak sanggup menyangkal apapun. Di sampingnya, Sakura hanya bisa mendesah sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak mungkin!" Bantah Naruto. "Kemarin jelas-jelas Baa-chan memberiku ijin secara bebas untuk menemui Sasuke! Tanpa surat ijin, surat tanah, ataupun surat tanda nomor kendaraan."

Anbu tersebut hanya terdiam saat bocah di depannya mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Jadi, kau harus bersedia –"

"Ijinkan mereka berdua untuk masuk."

Anbu dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara feminim yang menginstrupsi mereka. Yang mereka berdua dapati adalah wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang memiliki jabatan sebagai pemimpin kedua Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Shizu-nee!" Naruto langsung sumringah melihat wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu

"Shizune-sama." Sementara Anbu yang menjaga pintu masuk ruangan Sasuke langsung saja bersujud selayaknya ksatria.

Kedua mata Naruto langsung berbinar penuh kebanggaan, Shizune hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan. Kemudian Naruto menatap Sakura, "Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita masuk."

Sakura menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan serta senyum yang mulai berkembang. Gadis berambut musim semi itu baru saja akan beranjak sebelum otaknya kembali memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura pun berbalik, kemudian membungkuk ke arah Shizune sambil mengucapkan rasa terima kasih. Shizune kembali mengangguk menanggapi.

Sebelum Naruto menggeser pintu masuk yang akan ia masuki, terlebih dahulu dia menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang ke arah Anbu yang masih membungkuk itu. Hal tersebut membuat tawa Sakura keluar.

Srek!

Sasuke menoleh. Kedua mata hitamnya mendapati kalau dua rekan timnya masuk sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, permata sehitam langit malam itu menajam saat dia menatap indahnya warna safir dari mata rekan timnya.

"Yo!" Naruto menyapa.

"Hm!" balas Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan Sasuke, "Kau sudah sarapan?" Cowok itu mulai melangkah.

"Hm!" kata Sasuke. "Perawat disini terlalu baik padaku, itu membuatku kesal."

Naruto mendesah setelah duduk di pinggiran kasur Sasuke. "Oh, ayolah. Jangan jadi karakter _Tsundere_ seperti itu, kau sangat tidak cocok sama sekali."

Sasuke mendesah. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan Naruto, "Jadi, tentang kekuatan yang kau maksudkan waktu itu?"

"Itu semua adalah tentang ikatan," Naruto menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. "Aku memang tidak pernah memiliki sebuah keluarga. Jadi, mulai dari berumur lima tahunlah aku mulai memiliki sebuah ikatan. Aku sangat senang saat akhirnya aku memiliki sosok seorang ayah, yah meskipun dia tidak sering bisa menemuiku setiap hari, tapi aku tahu kalau dia peduli."

"Siapa?"

"Sosok orang tua yang telah tiada."

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar saat dia baru saja menyadari siapa sosok yang di maksud oleh Naruto. Bukan hanya Naruto, bahkan dirinya juga pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari Sandaime. Tapi pada waktu itu, dirinya tidak pernah menggubris keberadaan sang Hokage karena rasa kecewa yang di berikan kakaknya yang telah membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha, kecuali dirinya.

"Karena perhatian Kakeklah aku merasa kalau kehidupanku ini masih berarti, itulah alasan kenapa aku terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Aku ingin melindungi orang-orang yang menganggapku, salah satunya adalah kau, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum. "Pada pertarungan akhir yang kita lakukan, kau yang mengatakan sendiri kalau aku ini kuat, secara tidak langsung kau menganggapku bukan?"

Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto dengan sengiran miring yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan. "Bahkan sebelum kita bertarung di Lembah itu, aku sudah mengakuimu sebagai Genin terkuat di antara semua Genin di Konoha."

"Hei, di bandingkan latihanmu, latihanku masih sepuluh kali lebih berat." Naruto membusungkan dada.

Sasuke tidak terima. "Halah, palingan cuma di suruh _push up_ seratus kali, itupun kau pasti sudah menyerah." Sasuke mendengus.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak ingin kalah, "Jangan berkata sombong lebih dulu jika kau belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya terjun ke jurang penuh batu berbentuk duri, sudah pasti kau terlebih dulu ngompol di celana."

"Halah, itu pasti cuma kebohonganmu saja."

"Oi, itu sama sekali bukan rekayasa." Naruto bersidekap. Lalu cowok pirang itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, "Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, coba tanyakan pada orang tua mesum yang sedari tadi duduk di daun jendela itu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan. Melihat bagaimana Jiraiya bersidekap dan mulai tergelak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Itu benar, itu benar. Aku mesum! Wakakakaka."

Naruto terkekeh. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan orang biadap itu, "Dan mungkin aku harus menambahkan, kalau dia sedikit gila."

Jiraiya menghentikan tawanya. Dia terlihat beberapa kali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memandang ketiga Genin di depannya, "Sepertinya keadaan kalian sudah pulih. Apakah kalian ingin bertambah kuat setelah ini?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terukir di bibir mereka masing.

" **Tentu saja!"**

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua rekan timnya menjawab bersamaan. Terlebih keduanya sudah berubah.

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Err... New inspirated from Boruto the Movie. Yah, paling enggak semua inspirasinya tertuang dari video itu, mungkin.**

 **Mungkin saya harus berpikir sekali lagi jika Sasuke masih tetap berada di desa, tentang penampilan, dan juga tentang sifatnya (waktunya donlod Road to Ninja nih, jadi kebayang Sasuke jadi Gigolo di desanya sendiri, wakakakak).**

 **Dan catatan untuk chapter depan. Tepat chapter 3 nanti, era cerita ini akan langsung menuju ke era Shippuden. Tau lah, biar gak terlalu lama mengenang masa lalu. Biar yang baca gak terlalu baper juga.**

 **Dan untuk pairing... masih gak kepikiran, sepertinya heroinnya itu berbentuk Loli, wakakakak. I Love Loli.**

 **Untuk penampilan karakter Naruto dan Sasuke bisa di lihat di facebook saya. Gak tahu nama facebook saya? Tinggal nyari nama akun ini di mbah gugel, entar yang bakal muncul juga akun ini wakakakak.**

 **Okelah, sabtu dan minggu besok juga bakal kembali update. Fic apa? Entahlah, sesuai mood hati ini.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Lolicon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Tiga tahun kemudian)**

Hari-hari yang paling Naruto nantikan akhirnya datang juga. Sudah tiga tahun dirinya meninggalkan desa tempat kelahirannya untuk berlatih di bawah naungan sang Gama Sannin bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi entah kemana perginya remaja sok _cool_ itu sekarang. Dia dengan seenak udelnya pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, murid yang durhaka.

Namun seperti yang dapat di lihat, Jiraiya sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke sekarang ini. Toh, Jiraiya sudah mengakui kekuatan Sasuke, jadi meskipun ada ratusan ninja kelas rendah yang menghadangnya, tidak akan menjadi sebuah masalah. Tapi berbeda lagi jika yang menghadangnya itu Akatsuki, remaja itu pasti kalah telak, mungkin.

"Naruto, apa kita hampir sampai?"

Sebuah rengekan membuat Jiraiya yang sedang mengarungi pikirannya sendiri langsung teralihkan. Pria yang usianya sudah melewati setengah abad itu sedikit menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana murid yang sekaligus anak baptisnya berjalan bersamanya, sembari menggendong anak kecil di pundaknya. Anak kecil itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange kemerahan dan berpakaian mirip seperti Kushina waktu ia masih kecil, hanya saja yang membedakan adalah dia tidak memakai pelindung kepala. Ya, cuma itu.

Naruto sedikit mengangguk. "Kita akan segera sampai, hanya kurang beberapa ratus meter lagi. Iya 'kan, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya menatap muridnya itu dengan bosan. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku sangat malu jika orang lain mendengarnya." Yah, sebenarnya Jiraiya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena itu memanglah bukan sebuah masalah.

Setelah melewati sesi berjalan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya dua orang yang sudah di nanti kedatangannya oleh semua orang telah sampai di gerbang masuk utama Konoha.

Naruto mendongak melihat besarnya gerbang itu sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Aku pulang."

 **[Another Life Chance!]**

 **Disclaim ~ Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Summary:** Misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha telah berhasil Naruto dan timnya lakukan. Janjinya pada Sakura juga sudah berhasil Naruto tepati. Lalu yang tersisa kini hanyalah mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage.

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Smart Naruto, Good Sasuke, Human Loli Kurama.**

.

 **Chapter 2: Perkembangan yang sangat Signifikan.**

"Aku kembali dulu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menganggapi ucapan itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Sudah kebiasaan Kurama yang tidak ingin sosoknya di lihat oleh orang lain, karena sampai sekarang keberadaannya hanya di ketahui oleh tiga orang. Sasuke, Jiraiya, dan dirinya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Kurama? Dia adalah bijuu yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto, sebuah kejadian membuatnya bisa keluar tanpa menyakiti tubuh inangnya itu. Hal ini akan dibahas nanti.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto memanggil. "Laporannya kuserahkan padamu ya? Aku ingin melihat-lihat seisi desa."

Melihat Naruto sudah melompat, Jiraiya segera memberi pesan. "Jangan lama-lama, nanti kutunggu di kantor Hokage."

Naruto menoleh. "Aku mengerti."

Jiraiya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat semangat yang dimiliki anak itu. Pria yang memiliki rambut bergaya ekor kuda itu segera berjalan ke arah pos keamanan yang dimana disana terdapat dua ninja berpangkat Chuunin yang hanya bisa terperangah melihat sosok Naruto yang sudah menjauh.

Brak!

"Oi, jangan melamun aja kalau lagi jaga!"

Kedua ninja itu langsung tersentak, **"Jiraiya-sama!?"** mereka berucap bersamaan.

Jiraiya langsung nyengir kuda. "Lama tidak berjumpa, kalian berdua."

.

.

.

Naruto berpijak dengan mulus di puncak salah satu tiang listrik. Dengan terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, mata birunya yang seindah langit yang menaungi Bumi menatap pemandangan desa yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah disini, masih sama seperti saat aku pergi." Remaja yang usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, seolah ingin menikmati aroma desanya yang sudah lama tak tercium oleh indera penciumannya. "Udara disini juga masih tetap segar, sama seperti yang dulu." Tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan, mengibarkan rambut pirang serta jaket orangenya yang tidak di kancingkan.

Kelopak mata yang terdapat pada bagian wajah tampan pemuda itu tertutup, menikmati sambutan selamat datang yang di kirim oleh angin yang dirasakannya. Setelah beberapa menit menikmati semilir angin itu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dari sana. Kakinya langsung menapak dengan lembut seolah ketinggian belasan meter dari tiang itu tak menjadi sebuah masalah yang bisa menghambat kontrol chakra di kakinya, beberapa orang menoleh melihat remaja itu tiba-tiba saja datang dari suatu tempat, namun itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Pertama-tama, menuju ke kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi."

...

Tirai yang menutupi sebagian pintu masuk sedikit tergeser, setelah melewatinya Naruto sejenak menatap tirai itu dengan senyuman. "Aku masih ingat saat aku tidak perlu menggeser tirai itu, aku benar-benar merasa tinggi sekarang." ucapnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ayame, anak gadis Teuchi segera menyambut ketika telinganya mendengar suara di depan kedainya. "Selamat datang~!" dan setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung, Ayame langsung terperangah saat melihat senyuman yang sudah lama tak ia lihat tiga tahun terakhir. "K-Kau, Naruto 'kan?" dia terbata.

Naruto masih tetap memasang senyumnya, "Lama tidak bertemu, kak Ayame."

Mata gadis yang bekerja sebagai penyaji ramen itu melebar, "AYAH! AYAH! NARUTO SUDAH PULANG!"

Terdengar suara rusuh dari dalam kedai, lalu setelah suara itu menghilang munculah sang pemiik kedai ramen paling ternama seantero Konoha. "Mana dia!?"

Naruto langsung mengangkat satu tangannya, satu hal yang biasa Kakashi lakukan sewaktu menyapa. "Yo! Paman, lama tidak bertemu."

Ayah dan anak penjual ramen itu keluar dari tempat mereka untuk membuat ramen hanya untuk melihat dari dekat sosok Naruto. Teuchi menepuk salah satu bahu Naruto, "Tidak kusangka, tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu kau semakin tinggi saja."

"Dapat kulihat kau juga menjadi pemuda yang tampan, bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Goda Ayame.

Naruto terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kakak terlalu memuji. Wajahku biasa-biasa saja kok."

Teuchi melepaskan tangannya dari bahu pemuda itu, dan kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempatnya memasak. "Baiklah, untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, kau akan kuberi diskon seratus persen!"

"Woah!" Naruto terperangah. "Terima kasih paman."

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan masalah pencernaannya, Naruto akhirnya di ijinkan pergi oleh Teuchi yang kelihatannya masih belum rela melepas kepergiannya dari kedai itu. Naruto jadi ingin tertawa saat kak Ayame menahan tangannya saat dirinya ingin pergi tadi, mereka berdua adalah sosok kedua yang mengakui keberadaannya setelah sekian lama dirinya di tolak dari toko manapun.

Kali ini dirinya sudah berjalan di lorong yang menuju ke ruangan Hokage. Tak ada seorangpun yang berjalan di lorong ini, asumsi Naruto kalau semuanya sedang sibuk bekerja. Bejalan beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto berhadapan dengan pintu masuk ruangan yang tuju, dengan senyum yang terkembang remaja pirang itu akhirnya memutar knop pintu.

Cklek!

"Nenek! Aku pulang."

Empat sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Dapat mereka lihat sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka, remaja pirang yang dulu selalu berisik dan pembuat onar nomor wahid di Konoha. Dialah Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sendiri menatap satu persatu sosok yang juga sedang menatapnya, dari kiri ke kanan. Ada Ero-sennin, Shizu-nee, Tsunade-baachan, dan Sakura. Tatapan Naruto langsung terpaku pada gadis bersurai pink yang ikat _ponytail_ , dan penampilan gadis itu tertutupi oleh sebuah jas putih yang biasa di pakai oleh para dokter.

"Ehem!" Jiraiya berdehem. Mencoba untuk menyadarkan anak didiknya supaya tidak terlalu terbawa ketika melihat kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi rekan timnya. Melihat bagaiman Naruto tersentak, membuat seringaian Jiraiya terpampang. "Sepertinya, masing-masing murid kita sudah saling jatuh cinta nih." Ucapnya yang ditujukan pada Tsunade. Membuat wanita yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa Konoha itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Hm, aku merestui."

"Oi! Apa-apaan sih?" Naruto menyanggah. Kemudian ia alihkan wajahnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan rona, karena apapun yang Jiraiya ucapkan tadi benar-benar ia pahami.

"Kau semakin bertambah tinggi saja, Naruto." Tak Sakura sangka, hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun postur tubuh tinggi mereka akan jauh. Padahal saat masih berumur tiga belas tahun dulu masih lebih tinggi dirinya dari pada remaja pirang di depannya, "Kau punya rahasia menumbuhkan tinggi badan?"

Naruto terkekeh. Dia mulai merasakan gugup karena melihat gadis yang benar-benar bertambah cantik parasnya, "A-Aku hanya melakukan latihan yang disuruh oleh Ero-sennin."

"Oi! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan laknat itu, kau membuatku malu." Jiraiya mendengus tidak suka.

"Tapi julukan itu memang sangat cocok diberikan kepada orang mesum sepertimu." Tsunade menimpali. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, dimana si Uchiha?"

Brak!

Pintu masuk ruangan yang di khususkan untuk Hokage itu terjerembab, membuat semua sosok yang sedari tadi terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan menoleh dan mendapati kalau pemuda yang sedang dipertanyakan keberadaannya kini sedang berdiri tegap di mulut pintu dengan satu tangan membawa sebuah bungkusan kain berukuran besar.

Naruto hanya menanggapi kedatangan sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah sengiran miring, begitu juga dengan yang Jiraiya lakukan. Berbeda dengan kedua makhluk itu, Sakura langsung saja berbinar melihat pangeran yang ia puja saat dari kecil datang dengan wajah yang masih sama bentuknya seperti yang dulu. Sama-sama tampan dan keren.

"Kau datang terlalu lambat, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku baru sempat kembali dari urusanku kemarin malam." Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja kerja Godaime, kemudian ia meletakkan bungkusan kain yang ia bawa ke atas meja itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke membuka simpul yang mengikat kain itu. Dan detik berikutnya, tiga wanita yang berada di ruangan itu langsung berjengit.

Di dalam bungkusan kain itu ternyata terdapat sebuah kepala buntung yang sudah tak lagi ternodai oleh darah. Dari ketiga wanita yang saat ini sedang tercengang, hanya Tsunade yang lebih merasakan rasa _shock_ berlebihan. Wanita pirang yang memiliki tanda permata biru di dahinya itu kehabisan kata-kata kala mata coklatnya melihat wajah dari kepala buntung yang menghadap ke arahnya, wajah salah satu mantan rekan satu timnya dulu, Orochimaru.

Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya menanggapi hal tak biasa yang dibawa oleh Sasuke hanya dengan seringaian geli, seolah benda mengerikan di depannya tak lebih dari sebuah mainan. "Jadi, _furniture_ lagi?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Seperti biasanya, dia berhasil melarikan diri dengan sangat sempurna."

Naruto tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Julukan _Sannin_ tidak bisa dimiliki oleh sembarang orang, dan Orochimaru memang bukan orang sembarangan." Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Naruto adalah melirik Jiraiya, "Tidak seperti orang bejad dengan rambut beruban disampingmu itu."

"OI!"

Setelah beberapa saat mengheningkan cipta, Tsunade berhasil membuat kaget semua orang disana dengan sebuah gebrakan meja. "Apa-apaan ini, Uchiha!?" Tsunade meraung. Namun hal ini tidak sedikitpun membuat wajah datar sang Uchiha menghilang.

"Bukannya tadi Naruto sudah bilang kalau ini hanya sebuah _furniture?"_

Kedua alis Tsunade bertautan, "Jelaskan dengan kata-kata yang lebih jelas!"

"Sudah-sudah," Naruto mencoba menenangkan, dan itu membuat perhatian dari seekor singa betina yang sedang marah tertuju padanya, membuat Naruto harus menelan ludah karena gugup. "Ba-Baiklah-baiklah, aku kalah Nenek. Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil mengangguk paham, dan sepasang _sharingan_ sempurna tiba-tiba teraktivasi. "Jangan mencoba untuk menolak, Hokage... _-sama._ " Mendapati sebuah anggukan, Sasuke tak ragu lagi untuk menerapkan sebuah ilusi kepada Tsunade.

"Baiklah," setelah lama terdiam, Jiraiya akhirnya membuka suara lagi. "Tim 7, kalian hari ini akan dibebas tugaskan. Nikmatilah hari libur kalian, dan esok paginya datanglah lagi kemari."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, akhirnya Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sekarang, kita akan pergi kemana?" Naruto memandang kedua rekannya yang terlihat berpikir.

"Aku akan latihan." Sasuke hampir saja melenggang dari sana jika saja tangan Naruto tak memegang bahunya.

"Pergi sekarang, maka kepalamu yang akan menjadi _furniture_ selanjutnya."

Sasuke membuang nafas. "Kalau begitu?" saat Naruto menjatuhkan tatapannya ke arah Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"E-Eh!? Kenapa kalian memandangku?"

"Kau yang akan memutuskan kita akan kemana, Sakura-chan."

"Hm." Sasuke menyutujui.

 **~o~**

Bau alkohol yang semerbak kini sepenuhnya mengisi udara di ruangan Hokage, namun itu tak sedikitpun mengusik Jiraiya yang saat ini berdiri disamping salah satu mantan rekan timnya yang kini menduduki jajaran tertinggi peringkat shinobi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Jiraiya kemudian duduk di salah satu daun jendela yang terbuka, menatap gemerlapnya lampu-lampu yang terpancar di desa kelahirannya. "Percaya atau tidak percaya, itulah yang sudah kami bertiga alami selama dalam perjalanan."

Tsunade menyapu wajahnya, meskipun dia sudah menghabiskan empat botol sake, tapi entah kenapa dirinya tidak mabuk saat ini, dan itu juga membuatnya bingung. "Kalian bertiga terus menerus memburu kepala Orochimaru selama ini? Melacak dan menghancurkan setiap markas yang ia tinggalkan? Kenapa kau malah melibatkan mereka berdua dalam urusan pribadimu?"

"Tsunade, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghasut mereka untuk melakukan itu." Jiraiya bersidekap. Pria itu menatap langit malam yang tak berawan, "Dalam ilusi yang diterapkan Sasuke kepadamu, mungkin hanya sebatas kejadian dimana kami sudah bertualang dan melakukan perburuan itu, dan kau tidak tahu kejadian yang membuat mereka ikut melakukan itu." Jiraiya memutar kepalanya menatap Tsunade yang juga balas menatapnya. "Dan setelah kejadian tragis yang pernah kami alami, mereka kemudian bersumpah atas nama baik mereka kalau mereka akan melakukan apapun asal kepala Orochimaru bisa terpisah dari tubuhnya."

Dahi Tsunade berkerut, "Melakukan apapun?"

"Ya. Melakukan apapun." Jiraiya mempertegas. "Namun sepertinya aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang jika disini masih ada banyak orang."

Tsunade yang paham betul tentang maksud Jiraiya langsung saja mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda kepada para Anbu yang menjaganya agar segera pergi. Setelah merasakan ketiadaan tanda kehidupan lain selain Tsunade, Jiraiya melanjutkan.

"Ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar diantara kami bertiga, namun kau juga masih berhak tahu tentang hal ini." Jiraiya mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya, "Naruto, yang bersumpah akan memenggal kepala Orochimaru dengan tangannya sendiri, memintaku agar melepaskan segel yang mengurung Kyuubi."

"APA!?" Tsunade meraung. Namun setelahnya dia langsung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman keras. Setelah mengatur jeda nafasnya yang tersenggal, Tsunade melanjutkan. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja aku memberikan kuncinya, seperti yang Minato pinta dulu." Jiraiya langsung menunjukkan cengiran andalannya, namun lima detik berikutnya cengiran itu luntur ketika lawan bicaranya menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Jiraiya."

"Ahh, kamu gak asik." Mencoba bercanda, berharap ada tawa yang keluar tapi yang diperoleh malah sebuah delikan tajam. "Baik-baik, aku melanjutkan." Jiraiya mengambil nafas lagi, "Saat itu umur Naruto sudah beranjak lima belas tahun, berarti sudah hampir dua tahun dia berlatih dibawah bimbinganku, jadi aku sangat percaya padanya.

"Aku memberikan kunci pelepas segel yang diwariskan oleh Minato, dan kemudian Naruto berkata; _aku akan bertarung dengan Kyuubi_ dengan intonasi suara yang menandakan kalau dia tidak main-main." Jiraiya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Hampir selama enam jam Aku dan Sasuke menunggu terbukanya mata Naruto, dan saat kedua mata itu terbuka, apa yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya malah membuatku terkejut.

"Dia berkata; _Ero-sennin, tolong beritahukan semua tentang siapa Ayah dan Ibuku. Dan tolong, jangan berbohong._ Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa kujelaskan, maka akhirnya aku memberitahukan semua tentang siapa dirinya, Ayahnya, dan Ibunya. Dan aku memberikan sebuah foto dimana ada Minato serta Kushina yang masih mengandung Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto menangis semalaman."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Naruto tidak memberitahumu?"

Jiraiya menanggapinya dengan gelengan. "Kali ini dengan Sasuke. Beda orang, beda juga keinginannya. Sasuke memintaku untuk mencarikannya informasi tentang keberadaan Itachi."

Dan Tsunade kembali tercengang.

 **~o~**

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses membuat kepala Naruto menoleh ke samping, namun itu tak mengubah fakta kalau sang pemilik pipi yang kini memiliki cap tangan warna merah itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, dan hal itu membuat gadis kecil selaku sang penampar kesal sendiri.

"Naruto, ayo cepat bangun~" gadis kecil yang kini menduduki perut Naruto itu menjewer kedua sisi pipi Naruto, membuat sang empunya pipi terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung merintih kesakitan.

Setelah melepaskan kedua tangan kecil itu dengan kasar, Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pelaku penganiayaan yang membuatnya menjadi korban. "Kurama? Ada apa?"

"Ada gadis yang mencarimu. Hampir tiga menit berselang, dia terus saja menggedor pintu apartementmu dan terus meneriakkan namamu. Itu benar-benar membuatku pusing."

Naruto bangkit, membuat posisi Kurama berpindah dari perut ke paha. "Lalu, Sasuke kemana?"

"Kalau dia..." Kurama menoleh ke arah kiri dimana Sasuke sedang tidur di sebuah kasur lipat, dan Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya. "...Masih setia tertidur."

"Ohh..." mata Naruto langsung terpicing, dan lagi ada sebuah urat nadi kecil yang muncul di pelipis dahinya. Sedetik kemudian, ada sebuah kunai yang tiba-tiba tergenggam di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah senyuman sadispun terukir. "Akan kubuat dia terbangun di Neraka."

Slaph!

Naruto harus mendecih saat kunai yang ia lemparkan tak berhasil mengenai targetnya, "Sial."

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bisa membunuhku, Naruto." Sasuke berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit terdengar aneh, terlebih ada bekas air liur yang keluar di sudut bibirnya, namun cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya.

Naruto mendengus kasar, "Lebih baik segera sambut tamu yang ada di depan, aku mau mandi." Naruto menatap Kurama, "Mau mandi bareng?" Kurama menanggapi dengan anggukan mantap.

Sasuke berdiri. "Tunggu, kenapa harus aku?"

"Ingat! Kau sekarang hidup di lingkunganku, jadi kau harus bersedia berbagi tugas denganku." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke tak lagi membalas argumen Naruto. Ya, karena dia tidak bisa.

 **~o~**

Tsunade melihat penuh ketelitian ketiga remaja yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. Penampilan mereka sama persis seperti yang kemarin, terkecuali dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit rapi dan Sakura yang tak lagi memakai jas kedokteran. "Aku tak ingin basa-basi. Hari ini aku ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan kemampuan kalian yang kalian tempa selama tiga tahun terakhir."

"Apa kita akan melakukan misi?" mata Naruto terlihat berbinar, membuat Jiraiya yang berdiri disamping Tsunade langsung memijit batang hidungnya karena pemuda pirang selaku anak didiknya ini tak sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan intimidasi yang diberikan Tsunade.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak akan menjalankan sebuah misi, ini hanya untuk sebuah pembuktian." Tsunade dapat melihat kekecewaan yang begitu dalam di wajah Naruto, namun ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengasihani pemuda tersebut. "Kakashi, masuklah!"

Pintu masuk ruangan itu terbuka, membuat ketiga remaja yang berdiri dihadapan Godaime berbalik.

"Hai semuanya," Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah senyuman mata, "Bagaimana kabar kalian bertiga?"

 **To be Continued...**

 **Note: Gak panjang-panjang, cuma ingin memberitahukan kalau saya akan hiatus, tapi setiap akhir bulan akan selalu update sebuah cerita.**

 **Untuk penggambaran karakter cerita ini bisa di lihat pada album berjudul [Another Life Chance] di FB saya.**

 **Oke, itu aja, selamat menunggu bulan depan.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Loli Lovers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Senyum Naruto berkembang kala melihat Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap memakai masker seperti tiga tahun yang lalu saat dirinya meninggalkan desa tercintanya ini.

"Yo, apa kabar kalian bertiga?"

"Hah, basa-basimu masih garing seperti biasanya Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nyengir. "Ya, tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya, aku baik-baik saja."

Semua orang di sana terkecuali Sasuke, tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak hilang meskipun sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Bagi Tsunade, meskipun dia pernah mendengar kalau Naruto sudah bertarung melawan Kyuubi, selama itu tidak mengubah sifatnya yang enerjik, itu tidak masalah.

Bagi wanita pirang itu, remaja pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. "Bisakah kita hentikan reuni ini untuk nanti? Kita harus selesaikan pengujian hari ini juga."

Naruto mendesah panjang, "Ah, Baa-chan gak asyik." Setelahnya remaja pirang itu berjalan ke arah Kakashi, "Oh, ini sekedar oleh-oleh setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul merah dari salah satu saku jaketnya, membuat satu mata Kakashi terbelalak.

"Mungkinkah ini?!"

Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu saja, ini adalah versi terbaru yang belum resmi diriliskan tahun ini."

Tiga perempuan yang berada di ruangan itu merasa penasaran dengan apa yang diberikan ke Kakashi, namun berbeda dengan dua orang yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang diberikan oleh Naruto, maka akhirnya mereka hanya bisa mendepak jidat mereka masing-masing.

Setelah menerima buku itu, dengan cepat Kakashi membuat sebuah _insou_. "Baiklah, aku tunggu kalian di tempat latihan biasanya." Dan dengan itu dia menghilang.

Naruto berbalik dan mengangkat tinjunya, "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

 **[Another Life Chance!]**

 **Disclaim ~ Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Summary:** Misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha telah berhasil Naruto dan timnya lakukan. Janjinya pada Sakura juga sudah berhasil Naruto tepati. Lalu yang tersisa kini hanyalah mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage.

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Smart Naruto, Good Sasuke, Human Loli Kurama.**

.

 **Chapter 3: Berita Mengejutkan!**

Tak berselang lama, rombongan Naruto akhirnya sampai ke tujuan. Di tengah luasnya tanah lapang yang masih dilapisi oleh rerumputan segar, berdiri Kakashi yang satu tangannya sudah memegang buku baru pemberian Naruto, membuat tiga laki-laki lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrops_.

Bahkan sepertinya Kakashi tidak mempedulikan apapun yang kini berada di sekitarnya, sampai pada akhirnya deheman sang Godaime membuyarkan fokusnya tehadap buku itu. Kakashi segera membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, dan kemudian dia langsung menyimpan buku itu ke dalam tas pinggang yang ia bawa.

Tsunade, Shizune, dan Jiraiya yang hanya menjadi penonton, langsung pergi ke hutan. Kedua wanita itu seperti tak sabar melihat bagaimana perkembangan kedua Genin yang tiga tahun lalu Tsunade nobatkan dalam hati sebagai Genin terkuat di Konoha, namun berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang nampak mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan mereka berdua." Ucapan Jiraiya menarik perhatian kedua wanita di sana.

"Kupikir kau sudah percaya dengan kekuatan mereka?" tanya Tsunade.

"Bukan, bukan tentang kekuatan mereka." Jiraiya menepis halus, pria itu menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan yang benar-benar terlihat khawatir. "Aku khawatir jika Naruto dan Sasuke bertindak berlebihan, mereka bisa meratakan seluruh area latihan ini. Terlebih ditambah dengan satu muridmu itu, aku bahkan tak bisa menggambarkan lagi bagaimana bentuk area ini setelah selesai."

Setelah sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya, sebuah sengiran ganas Tsunade terukir di bibirnya. "Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan perkembangan mereka berdua. Tidak perlu khawatir, meskipun area ini nantinya rata, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh."

Jiraiya membuang nafas, "Terserah saja."

...

"Oke, seperti dulu. Kalian bertiga harus merebut kedua lonceng ini dariku," Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pinggangnya yang dimana di sana terdapat dua lonceng yang tergantung indah, "Dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyerangku dengan nafsu membunuh." Entah kenapa keyakinan menang Kakashi sedikit goyah setelah melihat seringaian tipis Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini sudah menghilang, dengan segera dia membuka penutup matanya dan memegang sebuah kunai di tangan kanan. "Mulai."

Intruksi itu langsung membuat Sasuke dan Sakura dalam sekejab menghilang dari tempat awal mereka berdiri, menyisakan Naruto yang menatap Kakashi sambil memapangkan senyuman ramah miliknya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi seperti mereka?"

Dengan tenang Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala, "Guru pasti sudah tahu kalau aku ini tidak pintar sembunyi seperti mereka," dalam satu kedipan, tatapan ramah di kedua mata safir Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kilatan membunuh, membuat Kakashi melebarkan mata. "Karena itulah aku akan langsung menyerangmu, Kakashi-sensei."

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba melesat dan hampir saja menembus kepala Kakashi kalau saja ninja veteran itu masih setia melamun, dan meskipun insting serta refleknya sangat tinggi namun goresan kunai yang sedikit merobek masker bagian kanan wajahnya menjadi bukti bahwa kecepatan kunai tersebut memang tak bisa disebut sebagai hal yang main-main.

Keterkejutan Kakashi tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, karena dia masih belum diberi kesempatan untuk menarik nafas saat sebuah suara desingan suara jet pesawat tiba-tiba saja sudah terdengar sangat jelas di dekatnya. Tepat di depannya, Naruto dengan posisi sedikit merunduk yang membawa sebuah jurus mematikan yang bisa meregang sebuah nyawa jika fisik bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaannya.

' _Sunshin?!'_ belum sempat ninja bermasker itu menemukan jawaban atas keterkejutannya, dia harus dipaksa bungkam saat kumpulan chakra padat berbentuk bola spiral yang dibuat oleh Naruto berbenturan langsung dengan dadanya, lebih tepatnya, area jantungnya berada.

"Matilah, _Sensei._ "

...

Tubuh Kakashi yang melayang dan sukses merobohkan satu pohon membuat Tsunade benar-benar terkejut. Bukan, bahkan sebelum itu, saat dia melihat sorot dari biru gelap yang seolah menyimpan sebuah amarah besar dibaliknya, dia benar-benar dibuat syok.

"Kau tidak bisa memungkiri, itulah Naruto yang sekarang." Jiraiya menutup matanya, mengabaikan Tsunade yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Mengapa sampai jadi seperti itu? Dia seperti, bukan 'Naruto'?"

Jiraiya membuka matanya sedikit menyipit, pria paruh baya itu melirik Tsunade. "Tadi kauingin melihat perkembangannya, bukan? Dan inilah yang kau dapat sekarang."

...

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mengetahui kalau yang sedang ia serang hanyalah sebuah _bunshin_ yang dipadukan dengan _kawarimi_ , "Sudah kuduga." Perhatian Naruto langung teralih ke arah kiri, dimana ada Kakashi-sensei yang meloncat ke udara, kemudian Sasuke datang dan menebas tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Bungsu Uchiha tersebut kembali menapak ke tanah dengan sangat tenang, dia berjalan ke arah Naruto sembari menyarungkan kembali pedang kusanagi miliknya. "Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya singkat setelah dia sudah berhadapan dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pohon yang tumbang hasil dari jurus pembunuhnya, "Seperti yang kaulihat, sama sepertimu."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Haruskah kita membakar semua pepohonan di sini?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Ini di Konoha tahu! KONOHA! Kita bisa merepotkan Baa-chan kalau kita melakukan itu."

Sasuke membuang wajahnya sambil mengedikkan bahu "Aku hanya memberi opsi, siapa tahu kau setuju?"

Naruto hanya bisa membuang nafas sebagai tanggapan.

"Wah-wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau perkembangan kalian tidak akan bisa diduga seperti ini. Kalian berdua benar-benar sudah melebihiku dalam hal kekuatan, aku sangat bangga." Kakashi kemudian mengambil sebuah kunai peledak, lalu melemparkannya ke kedua muridnya.

Sebuah ledakan yang menghasilkan tanah berkawah menjadi penanda awal sebuah pertarungan serius antara guru dan kedua muridnya. Asap hitam yang tak kunjung pudar membuat Kakashi semakin dibuat waspada, dan semua itu kemudian terbukti saat sebuah kunai kembali melesat ke arahnya.

"Cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil." Kakashi menghindar dengan berlari ke arah kanan, belum menyadari kalau kunai yang tadi ke arahnya merupakan _henge_ dari Naruto.

Remaja pirang yang sedang melayang itu melemparkan kembali sebuah kunai ke arah Kakashi, namun Kakashi menyadari hal itu. Ninja bermasker itu langsung menghentikan larinya, kemudian dia meloncat kebelakang, dan dengan sukses menghindari kunai tadi.

Namun teknik yang sama terjadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan itu membuat Kakashi terkejut sekali lagi.

...

"Teknik itu adalah hasil dari penggabungan antara _Bunshin_ dan _Henge_." Jiraiya menjelaskan. "Dulu, saat di Akademi, Naruto memiliki nilai dibawah standar dalam melakukan dua jurus dasar tersebut. Namun dengan mengoptimalkan kelebihan dari kapasitas chakranya yang sangat besar, mempadukan dua jurus tersebut sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi stamina yang dia miliki.

"Dia membuat jurus ini karena terinspirasi dari pengalamannya saat melawan Zabuza Momochi bersama Timnya dulu, dan Naruto menamainya _**Chikage no Ken**_ (Thousand Shadow Blade)."

...

Entah sudah berapa kali Kakashi berhasil menghindari terjangan kunai yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto, karena sampai saat ini dia masih harus bertahan dari terjangan kunai yang masih berusaha melubangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Satu kunai kembali melesat dari depan, namun dengan _sharingan_ yang ia punya, Kakashi menyadari kalau yang kini melesat merupakan sebuah kunai peledak. Menghindar memiliki resiko terkena radius ledakan, karena itu Kakashi memutuskan memakai salah satu jurus pertahanan yang ia miliki.

" _ **Doton: Doryuheki."**_

Kakashi kini bisa sedikit mengambil nafas setelah dinding tanah yang merupakan jurusnya telah berhasil menyelamatkannya lagi dari terjangan maut. Namun semua itu hanyalah perasaan lega sesaat karena indera pendengarannya kembali mendengar suara desingan dari jurus yang diciptakan oleh mendiang gurunya.

Kakashi segera mendongak, melihat kalau Naruto sedang melayang dan siap untuk menghantamkan kumpulan chakra padat yang ukurannya beberapa kali lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya.

" _ **Oodama Rasengan!"**_

Saat jurus dengan daya penghancur tak bedanya dengan tabrakan dari buldozer berkecepatan tinggi itu mendarat, ledakan besar yang menghasilkan kepulan debu langsung menyelimuti area itu. Tak berselang beberapa detik, dari kepulan asap itu muncullah Kakashi yang melompat kebelakang dengan tak terkendali, karena itulah ninja bermasker itu memakai tangan kirinya untuk ia jadikan rem di tanah.

Dalam momentum tersebut, Kakashi belum sempat diberi jeda untuk kembali berdiri tegak saat instingnya kembali membunyikan sebuah alarm bahaya dengan terdengarnya sebuah jurus yang mengeluarkan suara seribu kicauan burung.

Dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang ada, Kakashi memutuskan untuk kembali meloncat dan bersalto kebelakang, melewati Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi. Ninja bermasker merasakan kalau dirinya sudah lolos dari jeratan kematian, namun itu semua hanya delusi belaka karena sebuah kepalan tangan berlapiskan kobaran chakra dengan pendar kehijauan siap untuk dilesatkan.

" _ **SHANNARO!"**_

Blar!

 **[...]**

Suara tepuk tangan setia menghiasi area latihan yang kini sudah tidak rata lagi, membuat ketiga remaja yang berdiri di depan gurunya yang sedang diam terkapar dengan tubuh yang sedikit terbenam menoleh bersamaan.

Mereka melihat Tsunade yang berjalan mendekat dengan kedua penontonnya yang lain, "Tak kusangka kalian berdua menjadi seperti ini hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, aku benar-benar sangat terkesan."

"Bah, mungkin Baa-chan memang terkesan, tapi aku kecewa karena Kakashi-sensei hanya memakai mode defensif dari awal pengujian ini." Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Kakashi hanya bisa tekekeh pasrah.

Setelah Tsunade menyuruh Shizune untuk membantu dan merawat Kakashi, yang membuat Naruto memberikan cie-cie ria dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan sayang dari Sakura karena menurut gadis itu tidak sopan, ketiga remaja tersebut diberi satu hari bebas dari kegiatan apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen paman Teuchi?"

Sakura yang berjalan diapit oleh kedua anggota timnya memasang senyum menawan, "Kau yang traktir ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku setuju."

"Ehh..."

...

Sebuah erangan Kakashi keluarkan ketika Shizune sedikit mengeratkan perban yang kini sudah membungkus sebagian badannya. Shizune yang mendengar itu merasa sedikit kesal, dengan sengaja asisten pribadi sekaligus murid pertama Tsunade itu lebih keras mengencangkan perban yang sedang ia pakaikan, membuat Kakashi sedikit menahan pekikan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Kakashi bertanya dengan melirik Shizune dari samping kiri, dan apa yang Kakashi terima sebagai tanggapan pertama adalah sebuah dengusan.

"Jadilah pria yang bisa dibanggakan sedikit, jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh seperti remaja yang baru putus cinta." Shizune masih setia memandang punggung Kakashi yang memiliki beberapa bekas luka, "Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naruto-kun dan Sasuke?"

"Mereka sangat mengejutkan." Kakashi menghela nafas sesaat, "Secara kemampuan mungkin aku tidak terlalu kaget karena mereka berdua berlatih di bawah naungan Tuan Jiraiya, tapi niatan mereka untuk membunuh yang terlalu besar. Sasuke? Mungkin aku sedikit merasa terbiasa karena dia memiliki dendam kepada Kakaknya, tapi Naruto..."

Shizune tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, ninja medis yang memiliki rambut sebahu itu memasang wajah kekecewaan. "Benar, sorot matanya waktu itu..." Shizune terbayang bagaimana kilatan mata Naruto saat ninja pirang itu pertama kali merangsek, "Dia benar-benar berubah."

"Asumsiku, dia pernah mengalami suatu kejadian buruk saat dia sedang berlatih. Kejadian dimana dia merasakan sebuah trauma yang sangat membekas sampai-sampai menjadi dendam, tapi yang kusadari juga bahwa Naruto hanya mengeluarkan sifat seperti itu pada saat bertarung saja."

Shizune yang baru selesai, mengikat perban itu supaya tidak terlepas. "Kau benar, dan kuharap Naruto-kun tidak sepenuhnya menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh."

...

Naruto tiba-tiba saja bersin saat dia hampir saja sampai ke tempat tujuannya bersama dengan kedua anggota timnya. Belum sempat Naruto membuka tirai di depan warung mi itu, satu sosok yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya membuatnya terdiam, Naruto sangat mengenal pemuda ini dari sisi manapun, terlebih dengan kepalanya yang tidak berubah, tetap berbentuk seperti nanas.

"Shikamaru 'kan?" Naruto bertanya untuk mencari kepastian, namun pemuda pirang itu hanya mendapat tanggapan sebuah helaan nafas yang dibarengi dengan sebuah elusan di tengkuk.

Naruto terkekeh melihat hal itu, ternyata perilaku sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, tetap saja seperti pemalas. Satu sosok di samping Shikamaru membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan, kedua alisnya tiba-tiba saling bertautan kala mengingat siapa sosok gadis pirang ini.

"Kalau kuingat-ingat, kau pasti Temari 'kan? Kakak Gaara, benar 'kan?" mendapatkan sebuah senyuman, Naruto membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. "Kau semakin cantik saja setelah tiga tahun berlalu."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus setelah mendengar hal ini.

"Terima kasih. Dan kulihat kau semakin bertambah tinggi saja setelah selama ini menghilang," satu alis Temari terangkat, "Dari wajahmu, aku masih dapat melihat kalau sifat kekanakanmu masih ada di dalamnya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan kemudian terkekeh.

Mungkin bagi orang lain yang melihat kelakuan Naruto saat ini tak lebih dari tingkah kekanakan, namun bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara, gestur yang tercipta serta mimik wajah yang ada, Naruto di depannya ini sekarang sudah jauh berbeda. Remaja itu merasa kalau saat ini Naruto tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia sangat pintar dalam menyembunyikannya.

"Oh, kalian berdua ini sebenarnya mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya.

"Pasti Shikamaru mau memperkenalkan Temari ke orang tuanya, cie-cie..." Naruto harus membayarnya dengan sebuah gepokan belakang kepala yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Itu tidak sopan, Naruto."

"Sori, sori." Naruto terkekeh. "Sepertinya kalian berdua ingin pergi ke kantor Hokage 'kan? Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen lebih dulu? Hitung-hitung kita reuni."

"Aku menghargai ajakanmu, tapi kita berdua harus cepat-cepat melapor agar Konoha dan Suna bisa kembali bekerja sama. Dan sebenarnya ini sangat merepotkan."

Naruto sadar, bahwasanya apapun yang terjadi antara Konoha dan Suna tiga tahun terakhir, kontroversi yang pernah terjadi saat terlaksananya ujian Chuunin yang berakhir kudeta itulah, yang menyebabkan kerja sama antara Konoha dan Suna pecah.

Dan dalam kepimpinan Tsunade-baachan saat ini, dia mencoba kembali membangun kerja sama dengan Suna lagi. Tapi siapa yang kini menjadi Kazekage kalau saat itu Kazekage ketiga sudah tidak ada?

Temari tersenyum. "Mungkin setelah urusan ini selesai, kami akan cepat-cepat menyusul kalian ke sini."

"Oh, iya Temari, siapa yang sekarang menjadi Kazekage?"

Senyuman Temari berubah menjadi sengiran, "Tentu saja, Gaara."

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
